


sleepy show

by yeolniversx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and they cuddle ohhh, hm u know that liev thing, i make one myself, if sm won't give us xiuyeol cuddling live, so lol they're in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolniversx/pseuds/yeolniversx
Summary: so the live's plot consists on people in bed talking to each other and sometimes to a camera, two tired EXO members are the guests & hosts.





	sleepy show

Minseok stared at the huge camera above him and smile as the broadcast began, he greeted EXO-Ls cheerfully and his tall companion starts introducing their show. The LieV broadcast requires cute pajamas and a bed and where's Minseok is lying down right now, arms behind his head on the fluffy pillow.

 

Since on LieV there can't be many people, only two members of EXO are attending this time and it's him and Chanyeol. Minseok was fine with it since the taller dongsaeng would be the one to keep the conversation going.

 

And that's what happens.

 

Chanyeol won't stop talking when he starts and he will do it for as long as you're available, but Minseok isn't unfamiliar with that, he does hang out with the rest of the beagles too. After years, EXO members are familiar with each other's antics and they'll go with it, because that's what you do.

 

“I wished EXO-L was here with us” Minseok says.

 

“Oh you want to do a LieV with EXO-Ls? There isn't enough beds what should we do?” Chanyeol wondered, staring up as if really considering.

 

“We should find a bigger place with more beds”

 

Manager Yongmin’s eye roll could be not only seen but also heard, but what to do? They have to lie down and talk nonsense for at least an hour, what else would you expect?

 

“Time to read the comments” Chanyeol announced and a staff gave him a phone and ran for her life, Minseok approached his dongsaeng to read, but they barely could see anything so Chanyeol tap sometimes so it’ll stop. They replied to some comments while Minseok noticed Chanyeol’s behavior, he looked tired even though his voice is loud and cheerful. He feels that, after schedule all they need is a good night of sleep and this fluffy bed is asking for them to pass out on it.

 

“Could you two cuddle?” Chanyeol read loudly, Minseok had seen this comment but left it because would sound awkward, not to Chanyeol it seems. “Oh you want us to cuddle? Do you let me cuddle you Hyung?”

 

“Bed is too small for both of us" Minseok rejected, because indeed the bed is too small for both of them, also Chanyeol isn't cuddly type of person, he doesn't snuggle on them, after some time members learnt to respect that, but somehow he is cuddly sometimes, it's hard to understand him.

 

"Ah hyung is so mean, you just don't want to cuddle with me"  and it goes on, more talking and more talking and Minseok feels himself getting sleepy, not just him, but he can see Chanyeol almost dozing off sometimes, they're really tired.

 

After another comment reading session, Chanyeol suddenly get up from his bed and approach Minseok's, he could see the manager's panic face as the boy comes down and lies down right next to his Hyung, Minseok could only laugh because as he said, the bed don't really fit them both, but somehow it worked.

 The cameras adjust to the sudden change while Minseok helps Chanyeol fit next to him.

"Hyung I'm sleepy" Chanyeol's yawn was right on his chest, because the giant thinks he's smaller than he actually is, Minseok humored him with his _aegyo_ , he hates doing the thing, unless it's naturally.

"We going home soon to sleep~ " he said cheerfully, anyone who sees the scene must be finding it funny, but that's it, that's EXO everyone, and in EXO the hugest members are the babiest members.

The director tells them to wrap up, very discreetly and Chanyeol leaves his chest to talk to the camera in front of them,  his back to Minseok's chest right now, and he yawns while doing it, kid is really tired, Minseok mirrors his yawns though, too tired too to care about covering his mouth.

And that was EXO's LieV.

Well, at least he knows EXOLs will love that.

**Author's Note:**

> cuddly xiuyeol is my religion from now on


End file.
